


things you said against my skin

by haynako



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, but freddy vs jason is okay, irrational hatred of the revenant, this author is dumb as hell, watch as i attempt to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haynako/pseuds/haynako
Summary: prompt: things you said against my skinmovie night + banter because that's what i think fluff is





	things you said against my skin

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me. this is my attempt at fluff. also i'm [ taking prompts ](https://teenawarewolf.tumblr.com/post/185977964248/send-me-prompts-pls) so feel free to [ send one ](https://teenawarewolf.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> thank you [ @smowkie ](https://smowkie.tumblr.com/) for the prompt

Contrary to popular belief, Stiles and Derek are friends. This happened sometime between saving each other’s behinds and being forced to spend time alone together after everyone in the pack decided to couple up. It’s not bad, really. Stiles can say with utmost certainty that the Derek he first met and the Derek now are two different beings. That or his tolerance for assholes got stronger. Either way, Stiles and Derek? Friends. 

They’ve gotten so comfortable that Friday nights are now movie nights. Derek usually stops by while the Sheriff works a double so it’s become a thing. 

It’s Stiles’ turn to pick a movie, so he goes for a classic. Derek glares at the laptop screen, his arms cradling the bowl of popcorn he refuses to share even though Stiles was the one who slaved away over a hot microwave. 

“Really, Stiles?” Derek turns towards him, making sure the bowl is still out of reach, or as far away as he can in Stiles’ double bed. 

Stiles tsks at Derek and swats his hand away when he tries to grab the laptop. “Your eyes say no, no, but my mouth says yes, yes.” 

“I’m not watching Freddy vs. Jason with you.” 

“Um, hell yes you are. It’s my turn. Besides you made me watch that boring documentary about bears.”

“Stiles, The Revenant is NOT a documentary about bears.” 

“You say tomato, I say fuck you, we’re watching this.” 

Stiles ignores Derek’s mumbles of _Leonardo DiCaprio fucking won an Oscar for that_ and starts the movie. He gets comfortable against Derek’s side and tries to sneak a hand inside the bowl. 

It wouldn’t be a Stiles’ movie night without his version of a director’s cut so he tries to make Derek laugh with appropriate commentaries. "Try" being the key word. Derek glares or grunts in response, but he’s paying way too much attention to the movie. 

Stiles tries not to look too smug. This is way better than the bear movie. 

\---

“Hey Derek?”

“Hm?”

“Fuck, marry, kill. Freddy, Jason, or Jackson.”

“Stiles, what the fuck?”

“I’d totally kill Jackson. Maybe marry Freddy.”

\---

“Derek. Hey Derek.”

“What, Stiles?” 

“Okay not to get too deep on main but what would your nightmare be? I think mine would be getting pregnant and my boyfriend’s Michael Cera and he’s out there with his gold booty shorts and not even giving two shits to the fact I threw out our sex chair.”

“Stiles that’s the plot of the movie Juno.”

\---

“Okay I change my mind. I think I want to marry Jason now.”

\---

Stiles looks up at Derek, ready to make another quip, but before he even gets his mouth open, Derek slaps his hand on it. Stiles contemplates licking it away, but he’s tried that before and he ended up sleeping on the floor.

He shoots daggers at the wolf but Derek pays him no mind, even going so far as to keeping his hand on Stiles’ mouth as he leans across him to place the now empty popcorn bowl on the nightstand. Derek raises an eyebrow at him and Stiles’ does the same in return. 

A blocked mouth never did stop Stiles from talking. 

“Dude,” he mumbles, the words trapped against the palm of Derek’s hand. 

Derek still pays him no mind. 

“Derek.”

The movie ends and Derek closes the laptop, laying it on the floor beside the bed. His hand still doesn’t leave Stiles’ mouth. 

“Do you want me to sleep over?” 

Stiles throws a glare at Derek’s suppressed smirk.

“I’m going to need an answer here Stiles.” 

Derek doesn’t hold back this time. A smug smile forms across his lips. 

“I hate you,” comes the mumbled response.

“Come again? I don’t think I caught that.”

“Der-bear, come on, you know you miss my talking.”

“Gosh, it’s so quiet here.” 

Stiles resists the urge to smack Derek. He breathes deeply and contemplates the pros and cons of biting his way out. There’s no way he’s going to let Derek kick him out of his bed for the second time. But as he sees the look on Derek’s face, he comes up with a better idea, one that would either blow up in his face or make Derek feel really, really awkward. 

And, well, Stiles did have an affinity for things blowing up in his face. 

He tries to channel his inner Scott McCall Bambi look and widens his eyes as he stares up at Derek. He hopes he looks more endearing than a deer caught in the headlights. He tries to tilt his head to the side and lets his bottom lip tremble in the little space Derek’s hand gives him. Derek looks at him, eyebrows raised in curiosity. The hand on his mouth eases up a little. Stiles shuffles in closer, leaving no gap between them. He can only hope the beating of his heart doesn’t drum too loudly and drown out the rest of what he has to say.

Stiles summons the courage and goes for broke. 

“Please, Alpha,” he murmurs, lips pressing against the palm. 

It gets the desired effect as Derek quickly snatches his hand back. Stiles almost lets out a laugh until he sees the look on Derek’s face. A flush makes its way to Stiles’ cheeks as he realizes the implication of what he has done. 

The silence wears on until Stiles can’t handle it any longer.

“So, uh, that really does it for you, huh,” he coughs out, scratching the back of his neck. 

Derek seems to come to himself after a moment before shoving Stiles with his shoulder. “Not really, no.”

And it seems like it’s the end of the conversation, but Stiles has always been too curious for his own good. 

“What do you mean ‘not really?’” Because 'not really' can mean too many things and the ideas are pinging their way around Stiles’ head that it’s giving him a headache and possibly heartburn. 

Derek turns his eyes towards him and the heavy feeling he gets in his chest whenever he stares just a bit too long at Derek comes back.

Yep, it’s definitely heartburn. 

Derek must have found what he was looking for in his face -- or possibly in his heartbeat which would probably be deafening by now -- because he gives him a small, reserved smile. “I mean. It doesn’t really do it for me, normally. I guess it’s just you.” 

Stiles’ brows furrow in confusion until it hits him. 

Literally. 

Derek has a pillow on his face in a half hearted attempt to suffocate him. It would’ve worked too until Stiles manages to squeak out, “You do it for me too, Alpha.”


End file.
